Circus Flower
by The pretty boy
Summary: Not going to put much into this Summary. Darren is a girl in this one. Some outcomes and scenes will be changed because he is now a she. A lot better story inside.
1. Chapter 1

Notes! : Well, I'm feel extremely good at this moment, so I've decided to make yet another Cique Due Freak! My other one, if you didn't know, Is called "The Vampire Prince". Which is I changed the out-going Darren Shan and replaced him with a more timid, scared Darren. And it's picked up and took flight better then I thought.

Then I made another one, except with my own Oc, who's down the path of destruction with the power of Ice. He's killed everyone he's known, and now's he's on the run, only to find safety and protection under the Cirque. This is is called "Snow-flake". Which is currently being remade because I hated the way I was typing it.

But anyway, in this one, Darren's going to be a girl. I will follow the story line, except making a few changes of my own. Since Darren's going to be a girl, somethings, like relationships and outcomes will be changed.

So Enjoy, Review, favorite and follow for more awesome!

... Chapter One ... Hotshot Shan

I was in the ladies room at school, my back against the wall, left leg propped up and humming to my favorite song as is blasted through my headphones. I didn't need to use the bathroom, it was just another way I could escape from it all. Standing in the silence, alone and humming to "Crusie" by Nelly featuring Florida Georgia line. For some reason, this week it was my favorite song.

It was probably near the end of History class. I had lied to my History teacher, Mr. Dalton. He's a great man and always finds a way to make class very confusing and extremely boring. Well to me. My best friend loved that class. Something about bloody masscre always makes him happy.

But Mr. Dalton is a smart man, he knows when your faking and when you're being serious. That's when it came to people faking to be sick. He couldn't tell with mysterious lady parts. When I raised my hand and bluntly said. "I think I'm having my period". To the whole class. He let me go. It was obviously a lie. I was actually off mine for a full week.

"Don't take to long." He said to me. He wasn't a girl and talking about lady parts and their functions wasn't his strong point. If I was a boy faking to be sick he'd tell me to throw up and hurry my butt back here to class.

Only if every other teacher was like Mr. Dalton.

I didn't go to class, I didn't even hear the bell ring. The only reason I knew class had ended was the flood of girls having to do three things. Fix their make-up, text, and pee. I stopped my humming and turned up my music drowning out their loud noise of guys, family, and some girls that they called "That stupid Bitch".

I hated girls. Always working on their image. What for? To trick a man into their spider-webs of hell? Wearing tight clothes and wearing heavy make-up, for what? To stop looking hot after that ring is on your finger? That wasn't me, not even close.

I know there are some girls who say they are different, not gossiping and wearing ton's of make-up, and skinny jeans and...well everything a teenage does. I have never worn make-up. I don't have a lot of girl like friends, and I've never had boyfriend problems, because I've only had one boyfriend, and we ended on good terms.

Me. I was a small girl. Slender, five-something, no chest. I'd say I'm just about a B when it comes to my boobs. In which I'm happy about. It's hard to play soccer if you have big boobs. Plus men wouldn't stop staring at them, you can't wear certain shirts. It's terrible. The only thing big on me is my butt.

The length of my hair is where it's just touching my shoulders. The color was originally brown, but I dyed it black. It looked a lot better that way. My hair is sort of styled in that girlish emo fashion. It looks good on me, but it's not really my style. My eyes are brown, that I can't change. They are as brown as the dirt in the forests.

Once all the girls left I started to hum again, hoping to get some of the silence I lost. But alass. There was a knock at the door and a voice before the figure entered.

"Darren! Hey Darren! Did you fall in or what?"

Darren wasn't my name. It was just a nickname that was given to my by my best friend. Because "Rosa" wasn't cutting it. Rosa Shan? That didn't sound right. But Darren Shan, That did. With my back leaning against the wall and my left leg propped against it, my shoe against the cold tile. I had pulled out one of my ear buds and was staring at the figure with a big grin on my face.

It was Steve Leopard, my best friend and my ex-boyfriend. Steve's real last name was Leonard, but he was really fast, so people just changed it to Leopard. He was a real bastard child. His mom calls him the "wild child". Only because he raised hell whenever he wanted. He got into fights, stole from stores. Once he, when he was young, was in his stroller picked up a stick and well stabbed a woman when she passed by.

People didn't like him, I was the only one who would smack him when he needed smacking. We've been friends since kindergarten. And dated a litle bit in begining of our high school years. But as you can tell it didn't last.

My mom hated him. The same with my dad. Infact none of my family members like Steve. My mom said I was drawn to his "Wildness". Which wasn't true. He was a great person to hang around. He did have a fierce temper and threw some of the scariest tantrums when he lost it. Most people would of ran away and waited till he calmed down. Not me, I would be there to snap him into his place. Shutting him up and calming him down. He only hit me once out of all the times we were together. And it was on complete accident.

I have a black eye and my mom wanted to press charges. Steve felt so bad about it that, this is when we were dating, that he bought me the most beautiful ring. I wasn't much into girlie gifts. But I couldn't reject it. I mean it was beautiful.

It was a black gem with little red like glints to it on a gold band. When it was in the sun the little red glints looked like eyes of a spider. It sat on my ring finger of my right hand. And it's still there even if we're not dating. I loved it to much to part. That Steve leonard, he knew my weakness.

Steve's "wild child" reputation had softened over the years. Apparently his mom took him to see a lot of good counselors who taught him how to control that anger of his. His could hold his own in a fight. He was a legend in the school. It was like mess with Steve and he'll kill ya.

"In the girls bathroom? Oh you naughty boy!" I giggled taking out the last of my headphones and turning off my Mp3. "What if you're caught?"

"I'll just tell them that I'm a woman trapped in a man's body!" He said dramaticly clutching his heart.

"But you dated me, and Last I checked I wasn't a guy." I shoved the Mp3 with the headphones into my blue jean's pocket.

"But you can pass as a lesbian." I laughed with Steve. "Only if I had something to throw at you!" I laughed walking up to Steve who handed my bag and binder. We had last block(Period) together.

"Oh, what a heroic soldier! Is there anyway I can repay you?" I joke doing my best lady in destress voice. "Give my boots a polish, Can't go to war looking like a fool." I laughed and slipped on my bag. "Only if you inform me on the plans in class. I seemed to have missed it."

We exited the bathroom while we spoke. "Nothing Ma'am, the usual crap."

"I'm guess we have reports(homework)?" I asked flipping open my binder to see a worksheet that wasn't there. "Are you planning to do yours? Or will you be copying?"

"Yes, a whole packet! I don't plan on doing it. So copying it is!" Steve barely did his homework. If it wasn't for me, he'd be failing three out of his six classes. "Very well I will have it done within the morning." I promised. He relaxed a bit.

"Anyway, we got to beat those moronic college students today for the field." Steve gave a small push as we arrived close to the school doors. I almost run into them, but instead of turning aorund and saying something I opened the door and said.

"I thank you, I almost forgot. Ladies first."

I waited until Steve walked out the door. It didn't upset him he instead flipped his hair and played along. "Oh deary me, What a gentleman!" We both laughed and left the school.

The soccer field wasn't that far from school. It was smack dead in the middle of mine and Steves house. Which was a good twenty minute walk from our houses, but from school it was a fifteen minute walk.

We always play against the college kids. It was a way to keep us in shape and to pass time before night. Our team normally wins, but we lost a lot of good players. Daven Morgan broke his leg, Sam White transferred to another school when his family moved. And Danny started falling in love with Sheila Leigh. Idiot stopped playing soocer to go after some girl who didn't even like him.

I'm our best forward. There are better defenders nad midfielders. Tommy Jones is our best goalkeeper yet. But I'm the only one who could slip past everyone and make four out of five goals each time.

We normally fought the college kids for the field each weekend. Other times it was just a friendly play, or to keep them training for when they go up against other schools. We don't have a soccer team at our school. But we're pretty good. Some of the college kids wants up to apply to their college so their team would be "unstoppable".

They weren't really happy when we first started going against them. After all the idea of a girl playing soccer with boys, seemed pretty bad. They didn't want to hurt me. Which only made me laugh. But after the few months of use starting to play together. Some of the college kid's girlfriends played to. They weren't that good. But it was good not being hte only girl playing soccer.

It was always funny to see Steve get jealous when some of the older guys hit on me. Even though we weren't going out anymore, he would get so jealous when others would hit on me. I didn't dare push those buttons. I knew Steve's temper, and didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Never fear! Hotshot Shan is here!" I shouted alarting the two teams. EVeryone started laughing. I heard someone groan. Now it would be time to play. After I put on my cleats. I had a great pair at one point. But playing soccer everyday warn them out.

It was just a practice game. The college students had some big game this weekend. So everyday of this week it was practice, after their practice. It was a fun game. Except the college students put up more effort and we lost. Even with a warm up game, with the girls involved, the guys were pushing themselves.

When the game was over I sweating and hot. We had lost, which wasn't so bad. I knew we would. Those guys had work their hardest. We wished them all good luck and went on our way.

Tommy, Steve and Alan Morris, was my best friends in the world. And well my only friends. I couldn't befriend any girl without getting mad at them. Boyfriend problems to trying to understand make-up. It was confusing to me so I just stopped worrying about making girl friends and stayed with my guy friends.

But little did I know that my friendships with them all would all crumble, And it would leave me heart broken and dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes! : Sorry Circus Flower reader. I was suppose to update this one last weekend, but it completely left my brain! And I forgot! But here it is.

But there is a funny thing, my character Frost from my other Fanfiction "Snowflakes" has found his way into all of my Cirque Du Freak's fanfics.

... Chapter Two ... Frozen flyers ...

The strangest thing happened to me on my way home. Steve, being the gentleman that he wasn't, offered to walk me home. There was no need for it. The sun was still in the sky, slowly going down and painting the sky with different colors of purple, orange, red and yellow.

A beautiful sight indeed. But I rejected the offer. I was a big girl, not a little child. I could walk myself home.

I would normally listen to my Mp3 when I walked home. But I actually wanted to enjoy the little silence I would get before being shoved off into the noise of my home. Like I said it wasn't a long walk home. A good twenty minute walk. I should be home when the sun is almost out of the sky.

The "strangest thing" was a boy. Well teenager, probably a year or two older then me. He was a strange looking boy. Short hair, as white as snow. Milky looking skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a dark brown t-shirt and tan cargo shorts. I swore when I first glanced at him I thought, he was a she.

He smiled at me and handed me a flyer. I didn't take it though. "I hope you can come and see the unthinkable." I stoped, not looking at the flier and asked.

"The unthinkable? And in such a mysterious tone. Tell me kind sir, are we in a movie?" I asked playing long with his mysterious tone. He wasn't trying to be creepy, nor dark. It was actually a rather sexy tone. I heard it once or twice in a movie. Couldn't tell you which one, but I could recongize it.

He cocked his head. "Movie?" He asked a coy grin stretching across his face. "I guess this could be. A movie where the Ice price finally meets the forgotten princess?"

I laughed lightly. "Princess me? I doubt it! You can be my sweet little princess. I'll be your knight."

The silver haired male laughed at me. Not offended at me calling him a princess. Most guys would of been angered. "Maybe. But a dress would suit you a lot more them me."

"Why doubt? A princess is always beautiful. You are beautiful. She is strong, you seem strong. And when destiny plays in a horrifying and twisting way. She will go along with it and brave it even if it seems to world is crashing around her." His grin faded to a gentle smile. "And I believe you can face it and brave it even if it gets to tough."

I blushed lightly at this compliment and finally snatched the flyer from his hands from embarrassment. "And what about you? What makes you the Ice prince?" I asked smiling. "You don't seem so cold, flattering the princess with such sweet posionious words?"

He chuckled lightly. "I am cold, cold as the frozen snow of the winter. I look the part of winter. Being the prince Jack Frost. Plus I have a talent that only the prince of Ice could have." This was certainly an odd conversation to be having with a complete stranger. And not only that, but the stranger playing more into it, flirting with me, and I was flirting right back! He was extremely different from the other teenagers I have seen. He was also handsome, boy wouldn't Steve be jealous.

"Jack frost? Is that your name?" I asked, he didn't answer. He only gestured for my hand. "Jack it will be." I said giving him the free hand that wasn't holding the flyer. He smiled lightly.

"Now, What I'm about to show you is the impossible, that is made possible." He said tucking the fliers between his arm and ribs, as he took my hand and placed his over. "What I do for the princess who is as beautiful as a rose." He spoke.

It was kind of ironic since my name was Rosa. And here he was commenting on my beauty, saying I was as beautiful as a rose. I assumed he was going to do some sort of magic trick were he would make a flower "Magically" appear into my hand.

I wasn't an idoit. But I do love a good magic trick. I didn't know much about them. But I knew they were all tricks played on the mind. You're looking at one hand expecting something big, but the other hand is actually doing the trick.

"Now, princess, don't freak out, for what I am going to show you is something completely unusual."

And with that the palm of my hand had started to grown cold. I wanted to draw back, but forced myself to stay still.

"For the princess, I give thee a rose."

With those words he removed both his hands and I was speechless. In my hand was the bud of a rose. In nothing but ice! "Wow..." I spoke lightly. He lightly chuckled.

"But m'lady, there is still more to be speechless." He placed his hand under my still extened one. His cold hand touched mine and the most unbelieveable thing happened! The rose bud started to bloom into a beautiful ice rose!

"A rose for a beautiful lady."

I blushed darkly and looked up at him. I didn't know what to say, or to think! This wasn't a trick! I felt this rose bud bloom into a a flower right in my hand! What the hell! This man wasn't human to be able to do something this amazing! Was he Jack Frost?

"I would say this isn't a movie. And I am not a prince, and you are not a princess. We are just two people. You being normal, and I being a cursed man who is to walk the earth with only the comfort of ice."

He removed his hand from mind and grabbed the flyers that were tucked between his ribs and arm. "I hope you can come see the show. There is a lot more amazing talent then I can describe." He said with a grin that the Cheshire cat would be jealous of. He pointed at the flyers and walked off.

I looked at the rose in my hand. And the weirdest thing happened. The flower petals blew off with the light brease and melted! I looked at the flyer before looking up at the walking away teen. A bit confused I looked back up. This couldn't be true! I looked back up, and like the petals of the rose he was gone.

I swear that it happened. The mysterious talent that the teen did. Whom I now named Jack. I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around it! I ended up folding the green and black flyer up and slipping it into my pocket.

I needed to get home! To Google or Bing this! Could people just do something like that and act as if it was normal? I started running. When I get home, I wasn't sure what to do first. Google his talent or look up the flyer? I mean it seemed normal for a guy like him to be doing something like this. But were they even real? I mean a real act and show with tents and everything?


	3. Chapter 3

Notes ! : Chapter three, wow. I've been slackin! .. Butter step up my A game!

. . . Chapter Three . . . Illegal fun . . .

I waited till we had Mr. Dalton's class before I showed the flyer to my buds. I didn't tell them about the cute mystery guy I met. Or how I flirted with him. I just left it alone. I didn't want steve to get pissed over nothing. It'd probably be the only time I see the man.

We all sat in a group of four desks. Amazing no? How we could move our desks into groups and no one would care? Well Mr. Dalton had the desks moved to where they were ingroups for "group" work. Which was really me and Alan doing all the work.

Mr. Dalton was talking about World War II. I wasn't much for the war type. But I wasn't a hippie that wanted nothing but world peace. Steve loved killing. he enjoyed talking about wars. He often bragged about how he wanted to be a soldier of fortune, one who fights for money when he grew up.

I would end up countering it with how I was going to marry Tommy and how we'd raise the children me and Steve had on Tommy's soccer career. Only because Steve wasn't there to marry me and help raise our kids.

At one point we acted this out. Me and Steve pretending to get into a fight, and I would cling to Tommy's arm and dramaticly say. "My ex is a dead beat, and I've always had secret feelings for you."

At one point Steve believed I had secret feelings for Tommy. Which was impossible. Tommy was a bro. You just don't date bros. I mean I dated Steve, but that was a different story.

I took out the folded up piece of paper and looked over it one last time. Before handing it off to Steve.

It was a flyer, an advertising pamphlet for some sort of traveling circus. There was a picture of a wolf's head at the top. The wolf had its mouth open and saliva was dripping from its teeth. At the bottom were pictures of a spider and a snake, and they looked vicious, too.

Just beneath the wolf, in big red capital letters, were the words:

CIRQUE DU FREAK

Underneath that, in smaller writing:

FOR ONE WEEK ONLY CIRQUE DU FREAK!

SEE:

SIVE AND SEERSA THE TWISTING TWINS!

THE SNAKE-BOY! THE WOLF-MAN! GERTHA TEETH!

LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER

MADAM OCTA! ! ALEXANDER RIBS!

THE BEARDED LADY! HANS HANDS!

RHAMUS TWOBELLIES WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!

Beneath all that was an address where you could buy tickets and find out where the show was playing. And right at the bottom, just above the pictures of the snake and spider:

NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED! SOME RESTRICTIONS APPLY!

"Look what I found..." I whispered. "It's some Circus called 'Cirque Du Freak'. "

"Cirque is french for circus...It's a circus for freaks." Steve said stating what I already knew. I kicked him under the table. "Duh! I knew that!" I whispered. The flyer was passed around my table, everyone getting a good look at it before it fell back into my hands.

Mr. Dalton snatched it from my hands and took a few steps forward reading it. The room fell silent. I looked down at Steve for support. I shouldn't of know I wasn't going to get any from him.

He instead of giving me a "Chin up" Smile. He just stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him and kicked his knee harder this time. He had to bit down on his lip from groaning loudly. He still made the painful face.

"What is this?!" He demanded turning around to face me.

I could feel the stares of the other children as they stared holes into the back of my neck, back and head.

"Advertisement...Sir?" I answered looking down from his stern teacher glare to my blank desk.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked, I could tell by his voice he was extremely pissed.

I didn't answer. And he repeated his question. Just even more angered.

I licked my lips nervously. I wasn't sure how to answer. I couldn't tell him I got it from some hot stranger at the corner of the street. No one would believe me! I had to think of osmething fast. Tell him I created it in computer class and printed it off as a joke. But with luck Steve spoke.

"It's mine." He said bluntly giving me that smile of support I was waiting for.

"Yours?" Mr. Dalton blinked slowly.

Mr. Dalton, like other teachers, took pity upon Steve. With his father just up and leaving on Steve, and his mother not giving two shits of her own son. Then to top it off his bad attitude and crappy grades? He was every teachers pet, he got away with more shit then I could ever do.

"I found it near the bus stop." Steve said kicking my feet apart and moved his foot bewteen mine. It probably was something stupid for most people. But we did that a lot when we were dating. "Some old guy threw it away. I thought it looked pretty cool so I picked it up." He flashed a cocky smile. "I was going to ask you about it later, at the end of class."

"Oh..." Mr. Dalton tried his hardest not to looked flattered. But I, as well as the other students, could tell he was. "Tha'ts different. Nothing wrong with an inquisitive mind." With that the teacher walked up to the front of the class and pinned the flyer to the bullentin board.

Me and Steve looked at each other and I mouth the word "Bitch" to him. He only smiled and mouth back. "Jerk".

It was a Supernatural thing. We were both fans. But only got up to season three. We loved the brothers Sam and Dean. But sadly we just stopped watching it for no reason. We could go back and watch from season four to what ever season they were on now. But with our busy scheduel it seemed impossible.

"Long ago," Mr. Dalton said tapping the flyer. "There use to be real freak shows. Greedy con men crammed malformed people in cages and..."

Susy, a blong girl with big boobs asked. "Sir, What's malformed mean?"

For some reason I knew she would asked that. She was pretty stupid. I mean not because she was a blond. Because she wasn't. Her hair was actually brown. But for some damn reason bleach blond just looked so attractive to her that she dyed her hair.

"Someone who doesn't look ordinary," Mr. Dalton said. "A person with three arms or two noses; somebody with no legs; somebody very short or very tall. The con men put these poor people who were no different from you or me, except in looks on display and called them freaks. They charged the public to stare at them, and invited them to laugh and tease. They treated the so-called freaks like animals. Paid them little, beat them, dressed them in rags, never allowed them to wash."

"That's curel!" Susy squeaked.

"Yes," He agreed. "Freak shows were cruel, monstrous creations. That's why I got angry when I saw this." He tore down the flyer. "They were banned years ago, but ever so often you'll hear a rumor that they're still going strong.

"Do you think the Cirque Du Freak is a real freak show?" I asked.

Mr. Dalton studied the flyer again, then shook his head.

"I doubt it." He said. "Probably just a cruel hoax. Still," He added. "If it was real, I hope nobody here would dream of going."

"Oh no sir!" We all said, at the same time, like lifeless robots.

"Because freak shows were terrible," he said. "They pretended to be like proper circuses but they were cesspits of evil. Anybody who went to one would be just as bad as the people running it."

"You'd have to be really twisted to want to go to one of those," Steve agreed. And then he looked at me, winked, and mouthed the words: "We're going!"


	4. Chapter 4

Notes ! : Well. I have nothing else to say but I'm sorry Tommy :3

. . . Chapter Four . . . Money shortage . . .

I don't know how the man did it. But somehow hell froze over and Steve persuaded Mr. Dalton to let him keep the flyer. Steve brought up some story about how he wanted it for his bedroom wall, which was decked in horror movie posters and other creepy dark vampire posters. Weirdo if you ask me. Bu tI really couldn't say anything. I actually dated this guy.

There was just one problem with this all. Our teacher cut off the address at the bottom before handing it over. Jerk...What gave him the big idea that we were going to sneak out of our homes to go see it...Oh wait, we were!

After the longer, more boring day of school the four of the goonie squad (Steve, Alan, Tommy and me) met outside in our normal spot under that big ugly tree a few feet away from the school. We all studied the glossy flyer.

"There's not way this thing isn't a fake!" I said starting the conversation.

"What!? It isn't a fake!" Alan protested.

"It is. Didn't you hear Mr. D? Or are your ears plugged? They don't allow freak shows anymore." I shook my head. "Wolf-men and snake-people were out-lawed years ago."

"It isn't a fake!" He growled insisting he was right.

I was going to growl back but Tommy spoke, saving the day from one useless argument.

"Where'd you get it?" Tommy asked

I shrugged. "Some girl gave it to me. She was dressed really cutely. You know like a dark cosplay carnival kind of way." I said making it up as I went along. Theres was no way in hell that I was going to speak of that handsome man.

"Girl?" The three boy's asked at the same time.

"You whores!" I barked. "Stop thinking about what she looks like!"

Steve laughed at me. "What are you jealous?" he grinned at me. "Was she that pretty?"

"Shudda-up!" I hissed at him. "She was older then us!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. Freaken man-whores! I tell them about a girl who doesn't exist and what she was wearing. And they go one and try to picture how pretty and exotic she was. Wait till they found out this "pretty" girl was actually a "handsome" guy.

"So, some older girls are hot." Steve teased.

I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from smacking him. Why did he have to be such a dick at the moment? I almost thought we were going to get back together in Mr. Dalton's class. But I see now that thing he did with his feet was only to say he's got my back.

Damn...Why did I still have to have feelings for this moron?

"How much are the tickets?" Alan asked

"It looks like...Twenty-three dollars each..." Tommy says reading over the glossy flyer.

"Twenty three dollars!" We all shouted at Tommy. Who took a step back like we blew him away with our breath. He gestured it with his hand, waving it in front of his face.

"Nobody's going to pay twenty-three bucks to see a bunch of freaks!" Steve snorted.

"Hell man, I would." I said.

"Me, too." Tommy agreed.

"And me." Alan added.

"Sure." Steve said "But we don't have twenty-three bucks to thrown away! So it's academic, isn't it?"

"Academic?" Alan asked.

Academic? What the hell? Doesn't that have to deal with school or something? What did school have to do with buying tickets to a freak show?

"It means we can't afford the tickets, so it doesn't matter if we would buy them or not." Steve explained. "It's easy to say you would buy something if you know you can't"

"I'd love to go." Tommy said sadly. "It sounds great." He studied the picture again.

"Mr. Dalton didn't think too much of it." Alan said.

"That's what I mean." Tommy said. "If Dalton doesn't like it, it must be super! Anything that adults hate is normally awesome!"

"Are you sure we don't have enough?" I asked "Maybe they have discounts for military or handicap?"

"I don't think they would. I don't even think kids are allowed in." Alan said. But he told everyony how much he had. "Eight-fifty."

"I have eighteen dollars exactly." Steve said looking through his wallet.

"And ten of those dollars should be mine from our bet!" I reminded him. A few weeks ago we made a bet who could kick the ball the farthest. Well to say the least I won hands down. I had a pretty good kick.

"I'll pay you when I have the money." Steve smiled at me. In which I responded by sticking my tongue out at him. Jerk...

"I have ten dollars and forty cents." Tommy said.

"And I don't get paid till the end of next week so all I got is tweleve dollars and thirty some odd cents." I shrugged and added it up in my head. "That's more htan forty-nine dollars in all."

"And since we don't get our allowances till next week I can't say much."

"We can't wait till next week the tickets might be already sold out!" Alan protested. "Think about it. A freak show, showing the unseen. People will pay big to see something like that!"

We all nodded and I sighed. He was right. People would pay to see something that made them seem normal. "Well, so much for that...I'm out of ideas!" I groaned shoving my hands into my pockets. Already frustrated with the stumps in our way.

"Maybe not.." Steve said looking at me. "My mom keeps a shit ton of money in a jar at home. I could borrow some and but it back when we get our allowances..."

"You mean steal leonard." I said using his last name instead of his first. "I doubt you'll even return the money." I knew Steve to well to know there was no way in hell that he was going to give up money like that.

"I mean borrow!" He snapped at me which made me step forward as if I was accepting his challegen that wasn't even there. "It's only stealing if you don't put it back..."

"Bull shit!" I snapped. "I know you better then Alan and Tommy! I know you wont return that money!"

Steve stepped forward and we were close to each other. Kind of like women do when their about to rip each others hair out.

"I know you're a theif." I growled darking. I hated when people stole from others. I just didn't know why. But it just urks me and makes me want to punish them, or something!

"Take it back Rosa!" He demanded grabbing a hold of my shirts collar.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed refusing to take it back. Instead I headed butted the shit out of him. Steve instantly let got of my shirt collar and took a step back his hand over his nose. My my hand went to my forehead.

"You bitch!" He hissed at me.

"You jerk!" I barked back.

He looked at his hand, there was no blood. None what so ever. But that didn't stop him for attempting to hit me. But Tommy stepped in and took the hit! Oh dear lord! He took a hit from Steve for me!"

Everyone stopped moving as Tommy stumbled to the ground. I know how bad Steve's hits were. I mean I was hit once. This was the first time Tommy was hit really by Steve.

"Shit! Tommy!" I said dropping to my knees and aiding him.

"I'm cool..." He said his hand at his stinging cheek. "Honestly!" He assured me and stood up.

I stood up to and everything was silent. I felt like shit for getting into a fight with Steve and Tommy end up taking that hit that for meant for me. I couldn't look Tommy in the eye for what he did for me. Such a gentleman, such and idiot!

"How would we get the tickets?" Tommy finally asked crossing his arms. "It's a school night. And I don't know about you but my old man wont let me out."

"I can sneak out." Steve finally said. "I'll buy them."

"Did you forget? The address was snipped off." I glared at him. "How will you know where to go?"

Steve returned my glare and gave me the same attitude back. "I memorized it...Rosa." He grinned. "Unlike some people. I have good memory!"

I was going to speak, but he cut me off. "Now are we all going to stand here make up excuses? Or are we going to do this damn thing?"

We looked at each other and nodded silently.

"Right" Steve said. "We hurry home, grab our money and meet back here. Tell your parents you forgot a book or something. We'll lump the money together and I'll add the rest from the pot at home."

I was going to say something, but I held my tongue. I didn't want Tommy to get hit again.

"Well then lets hurry up and do this!" Steve snapped.

I pulled out my wallet and threw the money at him, still irrated at him. "I don't need to be walked home. I'm walking with Tommy today!" I growled wrapping my arm around Tommy's. I did it to piss Steve off.

And from the look he had on his face. Not only was he surprised when I threw my cash at him. He was flaming with anger when I wrapped my arm possesively around Tommy's and clung to him.

Tommy only sighed at this whole thing but went with it. And like that I had set things in motions. Things I wish to this very day I could take back. Damn foolish pride and jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes ! : Sorry for the late update, I have some problems with...Well everything, so updating will be hard to do and I'll try to update when ever I can.

. . . Chapter Five ... Up with the family . . .

"It's no problem" Tommy said trying to stop my apologizing. "He should of known not to strike at a woman." He smiled at me. "Even if she needed it."

I could only stare at the dark bruise that was forming ever so ouchie-like on his face. I felt like shit. Only If I kept my mouth shut, only if I didn't pick fights with Steve...Only if...

He was smiling as I stared at the darkly bruise. I only sighed deeply and looked forward. I hated Steve at sometimes, that damn temper of his was going to get us both killed.

"You know, it's been a while since I've been to your house, I was what? Seven?" Tommy said, changing the conversation. I was actually glad he did, it was more depressing to have Steve on both our minds.

"Eight I think.." I said trying to correct him, but it I wasn't sure when that was. Alan and Tommy use to come over to my house when we were little. Guess we just started hanging out at the soccer field a lot more then my house.

We laughed a little, an awkward laugh, then we all grew quiet as we walked down my street. We didn't say anything. It felt like a date that went horribly wrong. We parted with a smile and another apology.

When I walked inside my house was quiet...Very unusual for a normal day. The door shut quietly behind me as I kicked off my shoes and walked silently through the house. I checked the livingroom...Just what I expected.

Annie, my little sister, was staring out the window watching Tommy walk away. Her gaze was then turn to me, a big grin on her face.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" She asked. "Why didn't he come in?"

I shook my head and looked at the TV it was on, some cartoon, and on mute. She, like any other annoying brother or sister, must have that sense to know when their elder silbing is around and to spy on them.

"No, he's not. It was just Tommy." I crossed my arms.

"Doesn't Steve normally walk you home?" She asked leaving the window. "I haven't told mummy about it yet."

I still wasn't aloud to hang out with Steve. After he punched me the only place I was aloud to hang out with that idiot was at school or at the soccer field. And Annie was nice enough to keep my secret.

"Me and Steve aren't friends at the moment." I said shifting my backpack around. Being careful with my words.

"Oh you got into a fight?" She asked as I pointed to the TV.

"You're missing some big plot points!" I said as she turned to see the TV, and with that, I made my escape.

My next stop was the kitchen, where my mom was cooking up dinner. Even though she was making dinner I still walked into the kitchen and went straight towards the fridge hoping for a snack.

"Don't touch the brownies, they're for desert. And you know I'm cooking, so get an apple or banana."

I flinched and almost hit my head against the top of the fridge. I backed my head out and looked at the woman with long brown hair. It was naturally curly, but not like very curly. She would straighten it a little so it would look so beautiful.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. Or could she? She was the mother with eyes in the back of her head. I'm serious. Everything I do she seems to know about it. But I grabbed a green apple and left the kitchen.

"I'll be up stairs doing homework." I said as I left.

The freak show buzzed around my head as I opened the door to my room. I couldn't forget it to save my life. I even turned on my Tv to hopefully forget, but no luck, I was addicted. Things just sounded so weird! A snake boy, a wolf-man, and a performing spider? Geze, no wonder I couldn't forget it!

I stayed into my room until dinner, where my mom called me and we had a semi-normal family dinner. My nosey little sister kept staring at me all through out dinner, as if she could read minds. Even if she was a nosey brat she was still a good child. Well behaved and good with keeping secrets.

Mom and dad didn't notice anything was up. I could of told anyone that. They didn't pay much attention to their oldest daughter, sine she had perfect grades, was a semi-good child and had a bright future heading her way.

"Whatcha hidding?" Annie asked as I rumaged through the fridge for a coke or some sort of fizzy drink.

Once again I almost hit the top of the fridge taking my head out. Why did everything have to be in the far back of the fridge? With a coke in my hand I shut the door and shrugged. "Hidding? Well I have a major crush on Robert Downey Jr."

She followed me out to the livingroom, where I sat down on the couch and grabbed the Tv remote. I was hoping to watch some of my recorded shows. But with Annie, it might be a little hard.

"You are hidding something." She smiled big as I turnt on the Tv. I had a Tv in my room, but my recorded shows were down stairs on the only electronical thing that would record them. Appearently I messed up on something and well no one can fix it so I'm forever stuck sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Yes." I nodded dramatcly. "I lied, I'm actually in love with Guy Pierce! He was just to hot on _Lockout,_ I instantly fell in love."

She glared at me, and decided to keep asking me til she got the truth. And finding it hard to watch _666 Avenu_ I've decided to tell her.

"Sounds fun!" She agreed. "But, there's no way you'd get in."

I had to look at her. She had such a happy tone to it and sounded so sure of herself.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I bet they don't let children in. It sounds like a grown-up kind of show."

"Adult show? This isn't a peep-show or anything! I bet they wouldn't let a brat like you in!" I said nastily. "But me and my buds, I bet we could get in! We're teenagers not little kids!"

That really upsetted her and I knew it. Annie crossed her arms and looked away from me. I bet she was trying to stop the urge to cry. I bit my lip. "Ann, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to get pissy. Its just because you know... You're probably right."

She turned back to eye me then said. "I have a make-up kit I could led you...Maybe more make up will make you look older?" She shrugged. "We could also draw wrinkles and stuff on your 'buds'."

I had to smile. I to had a make-up kit, it was a gift from my grandmother. It's upstairs in my room, untouched and collecting dust. I don't wear make-up, appearently no one told my grandmother that...

"Thanks." I said turning back to the screen. "Its all good though. If we don't get in then we don't, if we do, then bam...We do.."

Annie ended up leaving to go to her room and probably play with her dolls. Dad ended up joining me on the couch. He looked tired, he was always tired. He works on building sights all over the place.

"Anything exciting happen today?" He asked making me jump a little.

"No, not really." I shrugged not wanting to bring up the fight between me and the jerk. My dad would probably remind me that I wasn't suppose to be hanging out with him.

"Really? Nothing wonderful happen in my only son's life?" He asked jokingly.

Mom wanted a son really bad, and the doctors told her I was suppose to be a guy. That just made her day and well nine months later out comes me, a baby _girl_ not boy. She irrated at the doctors mistake, and there was no way to replace all the baby_ boy_ stuff they got for me.

"Umm...I kicked butt at soccer?" I answered unsure if that was the answer he wanted to hear.

There was no talking after that. I then escaped to my room after my recorded TV show was over. Thank god, the silence was killing me! I walked passed my mom's room, she was a major stamp collector and spend most her free time with her weird stamps.

I didn't want to bother so I left ot my room. Annie was playing with her dolls, mom was with her stamps, and I'm guessing dad toom over the TV. And me...I would be up in my room doing absolutely nothing. Just another day in my family. Except this would be the last normal night for me and my family, for the clock for my death has just started counting down.


End file.
